Influence
by DarkestHeartSince1939
Summary: A new villain has entered Central City's criminal underworld, one bent on complete influence over everything. When Wally's friend get caught in the crosshairs, Wally must work as both Wally West and the Flash to catch the man responsible. Established BatFlash. Rated M for strong adult themes, language, sexual themes, and violence. TRIGGER warning: suicide and drugs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Universe characters. OC characters: Det. Blake Hayes, and Victor Lennox are mine.

This is a work of fiction, so not all subject material is real. I've made stuff up. Shocking for a fiction author, I know.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS A SUICIDE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

...

The Flash had been called on many cases. He'd had numerous calls over his communicator, beeping in is ear, at midnight, one, or two in the morning calling him to go and save the world. He'd seen destruction and carnage and he'd even had the misfortune to see death in his line of work. In the end, to the victor went the spoils and the good guys won, he and the League had somehow always managed to save the day.

As Wally West, he hadn't had as many of those calls. He was a forensic scientist. He usually entered the crime scene after the body was rolled away, he saw the damage and death through the camera lens in the crime scene photos. A certain distance was established between him and the death on the other side of the camera, the blood and gore seemed less real. But he knew that he was one of the luckier ones. He knew many officers that had their experience with death, viewing the murder victim after the crime, chasing the bad guy after the crime had happened, or even getting hurt or killed in the line of duty. Some handled it better than others. Some couldn't handle it at all.

Right now, Wally wasn't being called into save the world. He was being called to save one man.

A friend.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, rushing up to the line of officers in front of the skyscraper. It was the new construction sight for Lennox Tower. It was supposed to be one of the highest buildings in the nation, it had received a lot of press and now it was only going to receive more.

Officer Frank O'Neil spotted Wally as he made his way through the barriers, one of the other uniformed officers letting him into the barricade. "Wally! Thank God! You gotta talk some sense into him! Wally, you have to!"

Wally looked around, a helicopter flew circles around the building, shining light on the steel beams, the shadows dancing to make a skeleton. The thought sent a shiver up Wally's spine. "What's happening Frank? No one would tell me! They just said that I was needed down here and that it was an emergency."

O'Neil put his large hand on Wally's shoulder, eyes shining with sympathy Wally didn't know he needed. "It's Blake, Wally. He's threatening to jump."

Wally reeled, his heart plummeting into his stomach. "Blake? But I just talked to him tonight as I was getting off shift! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, kid. His partner said he'd been acting real strange since the Edmonson case went south. That little girl—it really got to him Wally."

Wally remembered. He'd been to that crime scene. One of the most horrible things he'd ever seen and no one had been unaffected by the sight. A little girl with blond, curly pig tails, lifeless hazel eyes staring into his own that would always haunt him. "I remember, Frank. We all do. It wasn't his fault—" He was cut off by a shout from the line.

"We've got him on the phone! He's demanding to speak to Wally! Where is he?"

Wally ran up to the shouting officer, he grabbed the phone. "I'm here Blake! What are you doing man?"

He heard a shaky laugh on the other end. One he recognized from when Blake would brush off the deep stuff Wally always tried to get him to talk about when they were drunk.

"Hey Wall, I'm…I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think I'd get to say good-bye." Wally's heart sank, his stomach churning at the defeated sound on the other end of the line.

Suddenly a light from the helicopter focused on a spot near the top of the construction site. Most of the building was complete, but the top portion still had exposed sections and standing there was his friend, his close friend, or so he'd thought.

"Listen, man. You have to come down from there. Come down and we can talk about this, we can get you some help—"

"Jane left me." Wally paused, letting that sink in. He took a deep breath and simply continued trying to reason with the hysterical man.

"I'm so sorry pal. I had no idea things were that bad. You said you guys were having trouble, but you said you were going to talk to that therapist..."

Blake laughed, a broken and hollow sound coming from the man that had always seemed so jubilant. It's why he and Wally had gotten along so well, they were two peas from the same pod, the cops around the precinct had always joked if Blake had been redhead like Wally, they could have been mistaken for twins. Wally and Blake loved that, both being orphans, they'd latched onto one another and made a point to hang out and prank anyone they deemed worthy of their attentions.

"Listen Wally—" Blake's voice breaking Wally from his memory, looking up at the light he could see his friend, standing on the edge, his hand gripping the closest exposed beam, his other clutching the phone, his lifeline.

"Wally! Listen to me."

Wally shook his head, trying to make it all go away. He could hear the finality in Blake's tone. "No, Blake you listen to me. You need to come down here right now. I need you to come down here right now. Please. Blake—" The other officers surrounding him looked away, politely trying to ignore the break in his voice, he could hear the SWAT commander ordering the seizure team to move in when they got the chance. Wally gripped the phone tighter, if he could keep his friend on the line longer he could save him.

"Wally. Stop talking for one moment and listen." Wally stopped breathing, his breath hitching in his throat. "This is not your fault. You understand me? This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. I'm just tired, tired of pretending that I'm okay, tired of pretending that all of it matters somehow. That what we do makes a difference. I've been fighting it for so long, and you have no idea how much you've helped me. But I just can't do it anymore. I've tried. Now it's time to stop pretending. I love this city, I love the people, I love my fellow officers, but I just can't find the strength to keep moving forward and all it's gonna do is drag you down because I know you'll do anything to save people. It's what you do Wally."

Wally could feel the tears start to fall, he could see officers wiping their own tear stained faces as they listened through the speaker. "Why are you doing this? Now. Why here?"

Blake let out another hollow laugh, "Consider it my final contribution to the good of man. Lennox is a bastard, we all know it and this building is a monument to a monster. A monster that KILLED a little girl with so much promise!" Blake shouted, sending a spear of fear into Wally's blood.

Lennox was dirty. He was up there with Luthor when it came to corrupt business deals he just hadn't ventured into the super-villain realm.

Yet.

"Listen, Blake. There's a right way to get this guy. This isn't it."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "He can't get away with it, Wally. And this way, you can open an investigation. Two birds, one jump." Blake chuckled, more to himself.

"Blake—"

"No Wally." Blake cut into Wally's attempt to assuage him. "I've made up my mind. No more games, no more fake laughter, no more fake bravado, no more fake anything. I know they've got SWAT on their way, but I shut down the elevator, it's gonna take 'em a while to get through that sealed door too. Call them off. They won't make it." He could hear shouting from over in the SWAT tent, the team had just come up against the door, but they were still ten floors away. They wouldn't make it, just like Blake said.

His feet twitched, he knew he could make it up the side of the building as Flash, he'd just have to go "make a phone call" and he'd be—

"And don't do what you're thinking either. It won't work." Wally hesitated, knowing he was getting a few quizzical glances from the other officers. Blake knew he was the Flash, he had known for years. He'd told him after Blake starting putting the puzzle pieces together, but he had always trusted him implicitly. It had been a relief to be able to talk to Blake about everything. Blake's voice on the other end cut into his thought, again, "Besides I brought a failsafe."

Looking up, Wally saw Blake's other hand move from the beam into the light, the glint of a gun catching the spotlight. Wally's blood turned cold as officers and the rescue team shouted around him that Blake had a gun.

"Good bye, Wally. My best friend. My brother. Keep saving the world. It needs you."

"Blake NO—" Wally shouted, dropping the phone as he heard the line cut out. He ran towards the building, not managing to make it far as the loud crack of a gun echoed through the air and a body began to fall forty stories. Wally wrenched himself away from Frank, who'd grabbed onto him as soon as he'd dropped the phone.

"Wally! Stop, kid!" Wally ripped away, moving to the large rescue trampoline that had been put at the bottom of the building, just as the paramedics were reaching for Blake's lifeless body from the surface.

His face was flushed and wet from the tears, he could hear himself screaming Blake's name. A few officers grabbed him from behind so the paramedics and coroner could wheel Blake's body from the scene. He watched as Blake's bloody face turned, eyes open and lifeless staring straight into his before being zipped into the black, plastic body bag and rolled away forever. He fell to the ground, legs giving way underneath him, tears still falling, but his sobs had stopped.

All he could do was let the tears fall as he silently watched his best friend, his brother being taken away in the back of an ambulance, knowing he'd never be coming back.

...

...

So much feeling. I'm at a bit of a plot block for my other story so I'm writing this one until I get a stroke of genius. Like I said, I don't follow a particular canon, I simply have ideas and I write them. BatFlash slash coming up too, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Reviews are always welcome.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DC Universe, Det. Blake Hayes and Victor Lennox are mine.

It only get more intense from here folks. Rated M for maturity.

...

Wally stared at the black bag on the table, still zipped shut. He'd stopped crying. Frank had bundled him up in a blanket and offered to take him home, but Wally had told him to bring him to the morgue. Frank had tried to argue, but Wally wouldn't budge so Frank had begrudgingly taken him to the hospital. Where he was now, staring at the body of his best friend.

The medical examiner knew Wally, he'd placed a reassuring hand on Wally's shoulder and left him alone for a moment. As Blake's listed next of kin, Wally had to officially identify the body before they could proceed with any type of investigation. He heard the door open on the other side of the room, looking up he wasn't surprised at who he saw.

"I should have known you'd know before I called you." Bruce Wayne made his way to stand next to the redhead, his eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, his dark hair covered by a baseball cap. He was dressed down, in jeans button down and leather jacket, disguising himself so the media wouldn't be alerted Bruce Wayne was in Central City the same night a police officer killed himself and plummeted off a forty story building.

"Wally." Bruce's hand settled on the redhead's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry. He was a good man." Bruce stared at Wally, noting the dead look in the younger man's eyes. He only seen it once before and it worried him.

Wally leaned into the Dark Knight's touch, soaking up the comfort he knew Bruce was trying so hard to give. "Thanks Bruce. I don't know how you knew, but I'm glad you're here."

"I'm assuming you're listed as his next of kin?" Wally nodded, hearing the door open both Wally and Bruce glanced back as the medical examiner walked into the stale room.

He stopped, noticing for the first time the second person, but seemed to shrug it off as he made his way to Wally. "Alright, Wally, I know this is difficult, but once we get this done we can move onto doing the autopsy and releasing the body to you." He paused glancing at Bruce, but Bruce simply stood closer to Wally, letting him know that he wasn't about to leave the younger man alone.

"Very well. Let us proceed." Reaching with both hands, he unzipped the black back to reveal Blake's pale face. His eyes had ben shut sometime between the crime scene and the morgue and some of the excess Blood and gore had been cleaned away to make identification easier.

Wally took a breath, a shallow and quick burst of air that seemed to only leave him breathless, but he nodded. "That's Detective Blake Hayes."

"Are you sure?" The medical examiner asked, not glancing up from his notes. He jotted a few things on the notepad so he missed Bruce's glare and menacing step forward, Wally put out a hand to stop Bruce from going Batman on the small doctor.

"Yes, that is Blake Hayes." The ME looked up from his pad, zipping the dead man back into his black, plastic coffin.

"Thank you Mr. West." He paused, looking up at Wally his eyes softened when he saw the other man's resilient look. "For what it's worth, Wally I am sorry for your loss. Hayes was a good guy and a solid detective." Wally nodded, grasping his left elbow with his right hand, as though he could hold himself together for just a little bit longer.

"You'll be notified when we can release the body, but it should take about three or four days to process everything given the nature of the deceased's death."

"Thank you, Glen. Take care of him."

Glen smiled, a sad smile, "I will Wally," Looking at Bruce, he steadied his shoulders before looking into the older man's eyes, "You take care of Wally, here. He's important to a lot of people around here."

Bruce hesitated for a moment, seeing for the first time, some glimpse of care in the small wispy man's stare. Deciding not to throttle him, he simply wrapped his arm around Wally's waist and nodded before leading Wally out of the cold room.

Wally made one final glance at the black bag and continued down the corridor, leaning into Bruce's warmth as they solemnly walked out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DC.

BatFlash! BatFlash! Yay!

This is a sorter chapter, but still a goody.

...

Bruce and Wally walked to the billionaire's car, though it was one of the models he drove when he wasn't to be less noticeable, it was still an Audi, and it was black. Wally smiled, a small smile, but still the first one since he'd arrived at the scene earlier. He opened the passenger door and slid into the leather seat, Bruce clambering into the driver's side. Before Bruce could start the car, Wally reached over and placed his hand on Bruce's, the other man stilled and looked into Wally's green eyes. Wally's eyes shone with unshed tears, and Bruce knew what he needed, leaning over the center arm rest, Bruce ran one hand along Wally's cheek and brought his lips to meet Wally's.

The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly turned into something more, both of them fighting to get closer to the other. Bruce's tongue dove into Wally's mouth, he heard Wally let out a small moan in the back of his throat and growled in response. Wally held onto Bruce, his hand diving into the older man's dark hair. They both came up for air, gasping as their foreheads rested against one another's. Wally hummed, ran his hand down Bruce's cheek, and sat back in his seat. Bruce started the car, reached for the redhead's hand, and held it the entire trip to Gotham. Wally stared out the window, feeling tears he didn't know he had left fall down his face.

...

The Audi pulled into the driveway just as the sun started to rise over the hill. Bruce pulled his hand out of Wally's grip, the speedster waking up at the loss of his lover's grip on his hand. "Where—?"

Bruce opened the passenger side door, lifting the exhausted speedster from the car, "Manor." Bruce held Wally tight to his chest, the younger man seeming so small. He saw Alfred, brow furrowed in worry, open the door and rush to grab the other things from the car.

"I've prepped the master suite accordingly, Master Bruce. I put a few trays of food on the desk for Master Wallace as well."

Wally chuckled, it disappearing mostly as his face was buried into Bruce's neck. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Wally, Alfred?" He smiled at the butler, affection in his otherwise dull eyes. It took all of Alfred's years of stiff butler etiquette to keep from gasping at the sadness he saw in the younger man. It was a look so utterly foreign on the always-happy man that he almost didn't know how to proceed.

"At least once more, as usual sir." Alfred shot a furrowed glance at Bruce, noticing the worry echoed on his ward's face. "Well, run along Master Bruce," a false sternness lacing his voice, "the food won't stay hot forever and you both need your rest."

Bruce nodded, thanks in his eyes as he carried the redheaded man up the stairs and into the house, Alfred could hear him murmuring words of comfort into Wally's hair, the younger man shivering in his arms. Alfred continued, moving the car from the front of the Manor, into the garage, all the while hoping Wally's speedy recovery time could help the young hero this time. Not just for his sake, but for Bruce's as well.

...

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DC, I do own Det. Blake Hayes and Victor Lennox.

BatFlash. Here comes the cutesy stuff.

...

A few hours passed and Wally and Bruce were laying comfortably in the large king-sized bed in their bedroom. Bruce had thought of it as their bedroom ever since he and the younger hero had started their relationship. Wally had claimed his spot in the large bed not long after the Luthor-Brainiac incident, leaving hints and clues throughout the otherwise ornate room.

Wally had drifted off into a fitful sleep not long after Bruce made him eat all the food Alfred had laid out on the desk for him. He knew Wally hadn't eaten in a while and on top of the emotional trauma, Bruce knew Wally would go into shock if he didn't take care of his high metabolism. Wally grumbled, but he ate all the food and reluctantly admitted he did feel better.

Bruce had managed to catch a couple hours but woke up when he felt Wally start to vibrate next to him. Not an uncommon occurrence when they slept together, but in this case Bruce was hyper-vigilant. He glanced at the sleeping man in his arms, Wally's head on his chest. He placed a small kiss in the speedster's hair and Wally hummed before snuggling closer to his chest. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle, and marvel, at the complete faith and trust Wally had in him. To let his guard down so completely in this traumatic moment—Wally loved him. They hadn't said it to each other yet. He'd wanted to be the first one to tell Wally, but he figured that might have to go on the back burner for a bit while Wally adjusted to his friend's death.

Wally stirred next to Bruce, snuggling into his warmth. He glanced up at the dark crusader and noticed the small smile on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

Bruce glanced down into Wally's green eyes, relieved to see some of their previous sparkle return. "I was thinking about you."

Wally smiled, propping himself up on one elbow and gently kissing Bruce on the lips, "That's nice." He continued to stare into Bruce's piercing blue eyes, but looked away when a sudden thought hit him.

Bruce noticed the immediate change. "Wally I—" Whatever Bruce had been about to say was cut off by a distinct beep from the bedside table. Both their comms were flashing, alerting them of an incoming message from the Watchtower.

Both of them grabbed their perspective comms, Wally's distinct because he'd put a small lightning bolt on his. Bruce had rolled his eyes when he'd seen it the first time, but in moments like these he was a little grateful. He'd didn't think anyone would notice if they switched, but seeing as their relationship was still a secret from even the other founders, he wasn't about to chance it.

"Batman here."

"Batman, where are you?" J'onn's deep timbre echoed on the other end of the line.

Bruce quirked a brow, hearing Flash answer his comm next to him, glancing over at him when he let out an "oh shit!"

A sudden wave of realization hit him, grabbing his phone next to the bed he looked at the time. Damn it. He thought, out loud he said, "I'm on my way. Don't start without me." He let out a growl as he quickly clicked off the communicator and scrambled down to the Batcave to change into his kevlar.

...

Flash picked up his comm from the table, "Yah? Flash here."

"Hey hotshot, you're late again." Green Lantern's stern voice sounded on the other end of his comm. He looked over and saw Bruce answering his own comm and suddenly realized what he was late to. "Oh shit!" He saw Bruce grab his phone, mouthing an expletive of his own while he ran out of the bedroom.

"Right well, what can I say? Slept in. I'll be there in a flash!"

He heard a groan sound on the other end, a small grin playing on his face as he ran after Bruce, grabbing one of the spare uniform rings he left at the Manor for just such an occasion.

Bruce emerged from behind a white screen, fully dressed. Wally couldn't help but chuckle as he spun into his own costume. "How could you have possibly gotten dressed faster than me?"

Bruce, now Batman, smirked, grabbed Wally's masked face and planted a quick kiss on his waiting lips. "I'm Batman."

Wally rolled his eyes behind his white lenses, knowing full well that Bruce saw him. "Oh shut up." Laughing Wally smacked Bruce's chest and pushed away so he could get ready to go. "Listen, about what happened yesterday—"

"Wally—"

"Bruce. I'm fine."

Bruce actually snorted in disbelief. Wally sighed, "Okay, okay I'm not, but I just want to say thank you."

Bruce looked at him, debating whether or not he thought Wally should tag along. Deciding it was probably better to keep the constantly moving man busy, he nodded, face settling into Batman mode.

Wally smiled, plastering his fake bravado on his face, ready to tackle the world. Blake's words echoed in his head, causing Wally to take a breath before readjusting his cowl. "I'll just run a little ways away so they don't know we're coming from the same place. Wouldn't want to spoil anything." He laughed, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Bruce knew it still bothered him a bit that they hadn't told the other founding members, "Wally it doesn't matter—"

"Really, Bruce, it's fine. I'll jut go a few miles that way and—" Wally stopped when he felt Bruce grab his wrist, he saw Bruce's face set in a determined stare.

"No Wally. I want you to stay."

Wally's eyes widened, the implication hitting him. "Are you sure?"

Bruce grabbed Wally's masked face again, and kissed him deeply, leaving him wanting more. "Yes. I'm sure."

Bruce clicked his comm on, switching the signal to the frequency set for founding members only, "Batman and Flash ready for transport."

J'onn spoke through the comm. "Understood."

...

Thanks for reading! More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Things are heatin' up!

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Universe. I do own Det. Blake Hayes and Victor Lennox.

Yay Batflash! There aren't enough of BatFlash fanfics, so I'm solving the problem by writing some. Happy reading!

...

In a burst of light, the two heroes were beamed up to the Watchtower. A few heroes in main deck around the transporter pads glanced up as they appeared, but no one said anything. Most of them greeted Flash, waving and smiling, stopping when they saw Batman behind him.

It always amazed Bruce just how much Wally cared, he said hello back to everyone, apologizing for not staying longer because they were headed to a meeting, but at the same time promising each one he'd be back to chat later. He'd always thought the speedster had just wanted attention, but now he realized it was just Wally's way of showing them all how much he cared about each of them.

They made it into the elevator and hit the code on the pad to the private conference room, founding members the only ones allowed in there.

Wally would occasionally glance over at Bruce, noticing the Dark Knight's eyes dart away. After the third time he spoke, "I'm not going to fall apart, Br-Bats." He said, catching himself. Batman smirked, noticing Wally's near slip.

"I never said you were going to."

"Then stop staring at me like I'm going to break. I promise," He said, his voice going unnaturally serious for the otherwise jovial speedster, "We'll talk later, right now I need things to be as normal as possible for a little bit. Okay?"

Bruce stared at Wally, looking for a moment like he was going to argue, when the doors opened. "Okay."

They walked out of the elevator and into the room, finding the other five members: Superman, Wonder Woman, Shayera, Green Lantern, and J'onn all standing around the room, casually chatting. They had clearly been waiting for a little while.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Superman said his face set in that fatherly look he usually reserved for Flash.

Wally smiled, turning up the charm as he sped up next to the others in the room. "Aw c'mon Supes. Don't be too hard on the guy! He's not used to operating in the sunshine." Superman still had that stern look in his eyes, but it was obvious he was biting back a smile. It didn't take much for Flash to make Superman forget about being mad. He had that affect on most people.

Green Lantern just laughed at the youngest hero's joke and slapped him on the back, taking his seat at the conference table. The others grinned as well and took their seats. Green Lantern looked at Batman as he sat down, "Yeah, I mean Flash being late is kind of a given. But you're usually right on time Batman, what gives?"

"Hey, c'mon John!"

Green Lantern just chuckled, "It's true and you know it, kid."

Superman cleared his throat from the other end of the table, "As fascinating as this is, we should probably get started with the meeting now."

John shrugged, not particularly interested in the answer anyway.

"J'onn, you have the floor." J'onn started in on the recent activity of the League. Every three months, the founding members had a meeting to discuss League business. They always started with J'onn giving a general report from the "front" including major achievements and battle outcomes and also any disciplinary actions that had to be taken for any members. Anyone that had applied for membership was also reviewed in these meetings and votes took place, training assignments were given, and then they would move onto any major baddies. Usually involving villains like Luthor, the Joker, and etc. Any major movements or plans being carried out were discussed.

Superman spoke about a few strategies that he thought would help in training new recruits and other stuff Flash had stopped listening to. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure what all J'onn had said either, he had trouble concentrating in these meeting under normal circumstances, but the events of the previous day flooded his memory and he found himself staring at the wall, someone saying his name repeatedly.

"Flash. Hey!"

Shaking his head, he saw Shayera waving her hand in front of his face net to him.

"Huh?" Looking around he saw that the other members were staring at him. "Oh! Sorry." He forced a laugh, Bats' eyes narrowing at the sound, he cleared his throat and blushed. "Sorry. I'm a little tired, that's all."

"I thought you said you slept in." Diana said, her blue eyes staring intensely at him. The others were gradually starting to pick up that something was off.

"Yeah, I did! I guess I got too much sleep then." Again he tried to laugh it off but by this point the rest of the founding members, including Batman, were giving him funny looks. The traitor, he though. He glared at Bruce for a moment before looking around at the rest of them.

"Listen, it's fine. I had a late night last night. I really am tired. Can we get back to the meeting? You were saying Supes?"

Superman looked at Flash for a moment before deciding to address the younger man's behavior after they were done. "Alright, fine. As I was saying we have collected intelligence that Luthor had been collecting large amounts of Kryptonite through another company. We don't know what he's doing with it necessarily, and though Kryptonite isn't an illegal substance, it can still cause a lot of damage, to people other than me."

Wally frowned; the thought of anyone trying to collect that amount of kryptonite worried him. In small amounts, kryptonite wasn't deadly to humans, it was to Superman, but in large enough quantities it could cause some real damage. Luthor himself had learned that the hard way.

"What could Luthor possibly want with all of that stuff, other than to kill you?" Shayera asked, voicing what everyone was thinking. "I mean, he got cancer from it right? Why would he risk it?"

"He's been gathering it under the pretense of research." Batman said. He tapped a few buttons on the conference table, a large screen popping up from the center dais. Wally never could quite get over how awesome this tech was.

"Luthor has managed to assemble a team under the guise of researching the cancer he had from exposure to kryptonite. I don't have sufficient proof that it's not what he's doing. Old habits die hard, however, so I doubt he's as interested in the medicinal properties of the mineral as he would have everybody believe." Bringing up another report, a picture of a well-dressed man, arms crossed in the typical multi-million dollar businessman pose. His cold, grey eyes stared out from the screen, making Wally's blood run cold. No one seemed to notice Wally tense in his seat.

"His supplier is Lennox Industries?" Wally growled as he shot out of his seat, his whole body vibrating. Everyone stopped, shock radiating through the room at the look of pure anger and hatred on Wally's face.

They'd only seen Wally this angry once. It wasn't something they wanted to see again.

...

DUHN DUN DUUUUUHN!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own... blah, blah, blah. You know the drill by now.

...

"Victor Lennox is Luthor's supplier?"

Even Bruce looked taken aback, his brows drew together in worry as he saw Wally start to shiver. A sudden realization dawned on him, "Wally. You need to calm down."

Now it was everyone else's turn to look shocked at Batman, his voice softer than his usual gravel timbre. Wally didn't seem to notice, he just kept clenching and unclenching his jaw, his entire body shook, fists tight at his sides.

"Bruce, don't."

BRUCE?! Everyone thought, disbelief registering on all their faces.

Bruce ignored all of them, his entire focus on the man he loved from across the room. He got up from his own seat and slowly moved towards Wally, hand up in a conceding gesture.

"Wally. We can go. We can go right now. You are clearly still upset—"

Wally's eyes widened, his body stilling for a moment before tearing off his cowl. The remaining founders sitting in pure shock and awe at the scene unfolding before their eyes, jaws on the floor.

"UPSET?! You think I'm still upset?!" His face flushed, realizing just how angry he was getting. He took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm his frantic heartbeat. Eyes still shut, he could hear the soft footsteps from Bruce's boots as the usually silent man moved closer, opening his eyes he was a little surprised to find the Dark Knight so close to him. They were still keeping their relationship low key. He stumbled back; trying to catch his breath, the pain from last night returning, and his eyes started flooding with tears.

Yanking his cowl back over his head, Wally made to leave, but before he could, Batman grabbed his wrist, loose enough that if he wanted to he could wrench free, but tight enough to let him know Bruce wanted him to stay. "Bruce not here, I—"

Diana and Shayera shared a look, a sudden awareness started to hit the group. Shayera leaned over and whispered in Diana's ear, "Could it be that…?"

Diana nodded, "We were just joking, but it all makes sense now…if you really think about it…"

John, Superman, and J'onn just looked at one another and shrugged, waiting for someone to explain what the hell was gong on.

Bruce simply ignored all of them, his only focus on Wally who was clearly falling apart and desperately trying not to.

"Wally, when will you understand that I don't give a fuck about that anymore?" Wally had a second to register just what Bruce had said before he found himself wrapped in Bruce's strong arms, his face buried in his chest. "That doesn't matter. You do."

Everyone stopped breathing. Superman's face turned beet red. J'onn looked on, certain things now making more sense in hindsight. John's mouth fell open in disbelief, then settled into a smirk seeing his buddy wrapped in a clearly loving embrace. Shayera and Diana looked at one another before they both bit back the urge to squeal. They HAD been right! They thought simultaneously, silently high-fiving.

Wally let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, no one was yelling or screaming and Bruce was holding him in front of their closest friends. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell the rest of the founders about he and Bruce's relationship, but he wasn't really concerned about that right now. Right now he was trying not to lose what little grip he had on his emotions.

Taking a deep breath, Wally unwrapped his arms from around Bruce's waist and glanced briefly up at him before turning to face everyone.

Shayera was grinning from ear-to-ear, Wonder Woman beside her smirking. "So."

"Something you two want to share with the class?" John asked, he too was grinning.

Beside him, Superman was still staring at them in shock, "How could I have missed that?" J'onn merely smiled at the Kryptonian, patting the bewildered man of steel on the shoulder. "It is rather unexpected, friend."

Bruce watched all of them, eyes narrowed, daring them to say something against their relationship. He wrapped a protective hand around Wally's waist, pulling the agitated man closer to him.

They stood together, naturally settling against one another. Wally's feet shuffled back and forth, his bottom lip between his teeth. "Umm. Well, guys…Bruce and I are—"

"In love." Bruce finished. He looked at Wally, surprise registering on his face before turning back to their team, a mega-watt grin lighting his previously sad face.

"We're together."

Bruce continued staring at his lover, affection leaking into his gaze for the rest of the team to stare at in awe.

"You know," Clark said, a smile settling on his face. "If anyone could do it.."

"It would be Wally." They all said in unison. Wally simply smiled back at them, quickly pecking Bruce's cheek causing the man to blush momentarily.

"Okay," Lantern said, happy for the newly discovered couple in front of them. "We can talk about this later, but I think we need to know what made you so upset earlier, Wally." John paused when he saw the speedster's grin disappear completely, replaced with an almost broken look.

The others saw the change as well, Bruce let go as Wally stepped up to the console and typed into the search bar, bringing up a screenshot of the Central City paper. The headline reading, "DECORATED COP COMMITS SUICIDE ATOP NEW LENNOX TOWER, CLAIMS CONSPIRACY"

Wally looked at all of them, confusion still evident on their faces, the empathy in Bruce's gaze prompted him to continue. "This morning at 2:42 am, Detective Blake Hayes committed suicide from atop the new Lennox Tower being built in Central City. Lennox has started funneling a lot of money into the city, he's made a lot of new jobs in his facilities and he's becoming the new 'it boy' for business in my city. But he's corrupt. He's invested heavily in the local gangs and mafia, so much so that he now makes the rules. They do his bidding and no one touches his shipments. We, meaning the CCPD, haven't been able to pin anything on him. Detective Hayes," Wally paused for a moment, hesitant, but he continued, "Blake was the lead detective assigned to his most recent crime, the murder of Livy Emerson. Evidence suggests…" Wally hesitated before continuing realizing he was breaking protocol, but they needed to know what kind of bastard they were up against. "Evidence suggests that Lennox kept Livy as his pet. There were signs of physical abuse and sexual assault on the body when we found her. He shot her up with drugs before raping and killing her. She was ten."

Everyone looked sick, Shayera actually reached for the nearest trashcan. Superman paled, Wonder Woman, threw her chair against the wall, John glowed green before growling low in his throat. J'onn looked down at the table, sadness in his eyes. Bruce glared at the picture of Lennox next to the newspaper headline. If looks could do harm, somewhere Lennox was writhing in pain. Wally took a deep breath and continued.

"I've heard that even Lex Luthor finds Lennox disturbing, which is why I was surprised when you said he was Luthor's kryptonite supplier. Lennox is heavily involved with the human trafficking trade and even Lex Luthor doesn't stoop that low."

"It's true. Every time I've come across something like that in Metropolis, it somehow managed to dismantle within weeks. Luthor is crazy, but he's not that crazy." Superman stated, sounding uncomfortable defending the biggest thorn in his side for much longer than he cared to think about.

"Yeah, well Lennox has no scruples. He's the scum of the Earth and the CCPD hasn't ben able to get anything to stick. I can't even find anyone willing to testify as the Flash and I've tried. Believe me I've tried." Bruce stood next to Wally, his hand grasping his as he saw his lover's shoulder's tense. "Blake was my best friend. My brother. And he's dead because of what Lennox did, Blake knew something that he wasn't saying and he died for it. I was called to the scene late last night as Blake stood on the ledge. I tried to talk him down. I couldn't run to him because I was Wally West. If I would have known I would have gone as the Flash, but it wouldn't have mattered because he planned to shoot himself anyway." A tear fell down his cheek, his last conversation with his friend running through his head.

The other founders stood, looking at Wally so sad made them want to murder whoever had made their friend cry. Wally was their heart, their conscience and they did not want their heart broken.

Superman placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. "We'll get him Wally. He must be stopped."

Superman looked at Bruce, knowing that Bruce had to be pissed. He could see the Dark Knight's gears churning behind the cowl, he recognized that clenched jaw. Bruce saw Clark's gaze, Superman nodded in acknowledgment, knowing they would do whatever they could to help ease their friend's suffering and nab the son-of-a-bitch.

The other group members mumbled their sympathies as they all filtered out of the room, the meeting clearly drawn to a close so they could all disperse and figure out how to next proceed. It being Flash's city, they would follow his lead, they had his back no matter what, but each of them were worried at the hard glint in the younger man's eyes. They hadn't seen that look since they'd all woken up to the sound of Braniac's screams as Wally defeated Luthor/Brainiac. They'd almost lost him that time. They sure as hell weren't going to risk a second.

Diana looked back one last time at her friends. Bruce and Wally were holding each other, murmuring softly and she couldn't help but think about the Justice Lord's universe. How it had been Superman that went AWOL when the Flash died and how he'd almost done the same when they had thought Wally was dead after defeating Braniac and Luthor. But looking at Bruce, she knew, if they lost him again it wouldn't be Superman. It would be Batman.

Making it worse, she wasn't sure she or anyone else could stop him. Honestly, she didn't know if they would stop him.

A world without Wally…it wasn't worth thinking about.

...

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DC. I own Det. Blake Hayes and Victor Lennox.

This chapter has some hanky panky. But the real full, sexy version is not here. It will be put on my blog on tumblr at the next possible opportunity.

Thanks for reading ;)

...

Bruce heard the door to the elevator close, Diana the last to leave.

Well now they knew. And they were supportive. Giddy, even. He hadn't expected that, but it made him happy because he could see just how much their positive reactions had pleased Wally.

Wally had snaked his arms around Bruce's waist as soon as the others had left. He loved that they were supportive, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be super PDA in front of them. Though watching Supes turn beet red had been fun; for a moment.

Then reality had stepped in and raked its bitch claws all over his happy moment.

Blake was dead and it was Lennox's fault.

Wally rested his forehead against Bruce's shoulder, content to just hold Bruce and have Bruce hold him back. A moment of peace before the coming storm. He knew they'd get Lennox, somehow, but they needed to do it soon.

"How much kryptonite has Lennox supplied Luthor with?"

Bruce reached into his utility belt, grabbing a small remote from one of his compartments, he clicked one of the many small buttons and heard a click come from the elevator door.

Wally looked up at Bruce, his green eyes staring into his blue ones quizzically. Bruce put the small remote back in his pocket, "I have the system overrides." Wally's brows furrowed more, "I locked the door, to everyone."

"Oh." Wally's eyebrows rose, understanding lighting his eyes with something between seriousness and glee that they could have this room to themselves for a while. Still holding Bruce, Wally couldn't help but look at the two pictures up on the screen.

Bruce glanced up at the screen, seeing Wally's expression darken at the sight of the megalomaniac smiling down from the picture. "Lennox has supplied around 1,000 pounds of kryptonite to Luthor."

Wally's eyes shot to Bruce, his eyebrows rose. "A thousand pounds? Where the hell did he get all of that?"

Bruce shrugged, the motion rustling Wally's arms. "We still don't know. My guess is he managed to find a mine of some sort here on Earth, though I thought I'd found them all, he might have seen something I missed."

Wally could see the far off look in Bruce's eye, he knew that not knowing had to be killing Bruce, but he was willing to bet they'd find out soon enough.

Bruce pulled back from the embrace, pulling his cowl back over his head and started to make his way back to the door. Bruce made it to the door, reaching to unlock it when Wally stopped behind him.

"You love me?"

Bruce stiffened, his finger frozen over the button on the remote. "Wally—"

"I heard you say it. You said we're in love. And I know you didn't say it for their benefit because you never say anything you don't mean, unless you're threatening to kill someone, but you said love and I—mmph"

Wally was cut off by Bruce's mouth on his own. Two gloved hands on either side of his face drawing him into the sweetness. Wally whimpered, leaning into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Bruce, understanding what the caped man was trying to say.

Bruce tore his mouth from Wally's, his breath growing ragged, and rested his forehead on Wally's. "Wally. I love you."

Wally felt a huge swell of joy in his chest, he felt like his chest could burst. He laughed, some of the joy leaking into the world, "I love you too, Bruce. I love you and I've wanted to tell you but I wasn't s-sure if you would—"

"Wally." Bruce sighed, grabbing Wally's hips so he could be closer to the other man, "Shut up." He grabbed the back of Wally's neck, their lips meeting with a hard smack, their kiss hard and hot and sloppy. The feelings they had just conveyed all going into their tongues and their mouths. Wally leaned in closer, nipping Bruce's bottom lip, startling him, making Bruce growl a deep sound from his chest. Bruce's hands wandered down from Wally's neck to his waist, and cupped his muscular ass and he drew the speedster closer, their tongues battling for dominance.

Wally felt to solid hands cup his ass, he moaned into Bruce's mouth, not giving in to his lover's assault on his mouth. Suddenly, Wally felt the conference table behind him, instinctively jumping onto the tabletop, knees apart so Bruce could stand between them. Laughing a bit at Bruce's concentration, Wally wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, using his crossed feet to bring Bruce ever so deliciously close to him, his hips grinding into Bruce's.

"Bruce." Wally moaned, face towards the ceiling as Bruce rained kisses and more down his exposed next. "Bruce we need to…do something."

Bruce nibbled on Wally's ear, Wally losing all train of thought, making Bruce grin. He knew what drove Wally wild, and he'd just told Wally that he loved him, a big leap for the emotionally guarded man. He was going to take his time and kiss the man.

"Wally." He growled the speedster's name, Wally gasping as Bruce ran a gloved hand down to the runner's thigh.

Wally grabbed Bruce's face, leveling his eyes with the other man's. Tossing his cowl back he took a deep breath, "Bruce. I love you, but we are on the Watchtower. You may have locks to that door, but I'm not quiet and we can't do this right here…can we?"

Bruce placed his hand over Wally's, pulling it to his mouth so he could kiss the red-clad palm, his tongue darting out to lick up to Wally's fingertip. Wally's breath was getting ragged, his resolve weakening.

"We can." Bruce laced his fingers with the hand he held, pulling it to his hard groin, Wally gaping at the feeling underneath the Kevlar suit. Bruce leaned close to the now panting hero, his lips on the redhead's ear, "Because I'm Batman."

The last of Wally's resolve fell into a crumbled heap, his arms latching around Bruce's neck as he yanked him into a bruising kiss. Tongues and teeth smashing together, both of them trying to melt into the each other.

...

Wally sighed rubbing circles on Bruce's back. He felt euphoric.

 _We had just had sex on the watchtower. In the conference room._ He thought, a small smile on his lips. Finally looking around the room, his head rolled to his right as Bruce got up and grabbed a towel from the adjoining bathroom.

Bruce exited the bathroom, seeing Wally still on the table laughing. "What's so funny?"

Wally simply pointed at the chair next to their clothes, the large "S" making Bruce groan.

"Supes is gonna be so pissed." Wally giggled, grabbing the towel from Bruce as he quickly cleaned himself and changed back into costume.

Bruce wiped down and started changing into his costume, his cheeks flushed when the fully dressed Wally started to help him back into his kevlar. "You don't have to—"

"I want to," Wally said, kissing him softly on his swollen lips. Once Bruce was dressed they made their way to the elevator, all evidence of their lovemaking now gone down the laundry chute.

Wally grabbed Bruce's hand, squeezing lightly before hitting the elevator button. "I love you, Bruce."

Bruce grinned, that feeling of anxiety he thought he would have at hearing those words nowhere in sight. "I love you, Wally."

Together they walked into the elevator, letting their hands drop, but their smiles still firmly in place.

...

Yay! Sexy-shmexy time! Woo hoo ;)

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DC. I own the creep, Victor Lennox and Det. Blake Hayes.

Lennox is creepy. But I do not apologize one bit for it. MWA HAHAHA! *cough*

...

The elevator ride was uneventful. Bruce and Wally keeping their hands to themselves.

Wally let out a sigh, all thoughts of he and Bruce's tumble in the conference room out the window and his thoughts drifted to Blake. He still felt like he was going to wake up, warm in Bruce's bed and it would all be a nightmare. He and Blake would meet up for drinks and they'd laugh about the crazy stuff… but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

As the duo walked out onto the main deck, Wally heard a beeping coming from his ear, a lower tone that alerted him the call was being forwarded from his cell phone: Wally West's cell phone.

He made his way to his quarters, a curious Bruce close behind him. Wally waved at a smiling Superman, and walked a little further down the hallway by the large window so he could hear the call. Bruce stopped a moment to talk to Superman, letting Wally take a moment alone.

"Wally here!" He said, his tone filled with fake enthusiasm.

"Ah yes, Mr. West, how are you this evening?" Wally stilled. His face went white, his breath hitching in his throat, and he began to focus on remaining upright as the shock tore through him. Frantically he turned, looking at Bruce.

Bruce noticed the change in Wally's stance and stopped mid-sentence, leaving a befuddled Superman to follow after the bat. Superman took one look at Flash and knew something was wrong.

Bruce grabbed Wally by the shoulder, pulling him into the speedster's quarters, Superman close behind.

Wally swallowed, taking a breath before trying his very best to keep his tone light.

"Ah…Mr. Lennox." Bruce and Clark's spines stiffened, both men glancing at one another in concern. "I'm…fine. How are you, sir?" The last work came out reluctantly.

Wally heard a cold chuckle on the other end of the line, "I'm well, Wally, is it okay that I call you Wally?"

Wally just grit his teeth, "Yes, sir. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to call and give you my sincerest condolences. I understand that Detective Hayes was a close friend of yours." Bile rose in Wally's throat, his cheeks flushed with anger as he started to vibrate from the implication.

"Thank you for your condolences." Bruce's eye widened, before narrowing in anger. A growl emitted from low in his throat. Beside him Clark growled, understanding what was happening in front of them.

"That son-of—" Clark spat out, his face flushing with anger.

Bruce simply growled in response.

"Well, Wally I just wanted you to know that as the CEO of Lennox industries I wanted to ease your burden, put your mind at ease. We'll very happily cover the detective's funeral costs." Wally could hear a smile in the man's voice, his anger nearly boiling over as he put his fist in the wall.

The display of anger caught both Bruce and Clark off guard, Clark made a move to go and calm the speedster down, but Bruce's hand shot out stopping him. He knew Wally would calm himself down, but he needed to vent a little first.

"Thank you so much for your offer, but I must decline." There was a moment's pause, and then Lennox spoke, placing emphasis on his words.

"If you insist, just know the offer will remain on the table. I just want you to know that I'm here, Wally." Wally growled, Lennox's voice taking on a sinister tone, "I'm not going anywhere."

Wally grit his teeth, spinning around the face Bruce and Supes, both of them looking varied shades of concerned as they took in his shaking form. "I know that Mr. Lennox. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. You understand?"

Wally could hear Lennox's dark chuckle, the sound shooting icy dread to his gut. "I understand completely, Wallace. I'll be in touch, but you be sure to take care of yourself. We wouldn't want you to _run_ yourself ragged, now would we?" Wally's eyes widened, fear shooting down his spine, "Chao for now Wallace!" With that the line went dead.

It took a moment for Wally to realize he was gone, disbelief still overwhelming.

"He knows," Wally whispered, collapsing onto the bed behind him.

Bruce stilled, "What do you mean?"

Flash looked up at the two heroes in front of him, one his lover, the other one of his closest friends, and still he found himself hesitating because he knew what would happen.

"Lennox knows I'm the Flash."

...

Yay drama and angst!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DC. Damn.

...

Bruce and Wally were walking to the teleport pads. After telling them what Lennox had said, Clark and Bruce had both gone into a state of panic. Wally couldn't do much more than sit back and watch the two of them hammer out a protection detail, a protection detail they had made clear he had no choice about. He groaned inwardly. He didn't have problems with Bats keeping an eye on him, hell he was used to his over protective partner, but he wasn't about to put other people in harms way.

Of course the others had immediately jumped on board when Clark had gathered them all up and told them what had happened.

"What the hell?" Shayera yelled, instinctively reaching for her mace. "Who does this guy think he is? He has to know that the Justice League would be at his throat."

Diana had walked up and outright hugged the speedster. Wally didn't really know what to do other than hug her back, but even then it was a little odd. She had stepped back and told him she was trying to give him some comfort, which had only made him blush.

"You have to attract all the crazy ones don't you kid?" GL had said, smirking at the glare he was receiving from Batman, Wally's cheeks flushed more.

After they'd all been given shifts with the reluctant Wally, Bruce had the first shift and was taking him down so that Wally could grab a few things from his apartment.

He also wanted to start in on the funeral plans. He'd received a call from Glen, the ME that they were releasing Blake's body. The death ruled a suicide.

Bruce nodded at Terrific who was at the control panel and they arrived on the outskirts of the city, a black Audi waiting with a concerned Alfred holding open the door for them to climb in.

Bruce slid in the back next to Wally. Wally glanced over at his lover, knowing that look of determination on his face. Alfred began the drive to his small apartment and Wally slid his hand into Bruce's looking out the window at his city.

Bruce felt Wally's hand and instinctively he intertwined his fingers with Wally's. He saw the look on Wally's face, it was filled with sadness that he didn't like seeing replace the usually happy smile. Wally's insatiable need to be joyful and be kind to everyone had initially been obnoxious to the brooding hero, but he found that now it was one of the things he loved most about Wally. He knew he'd do anything to protect him, now that he had this love in his life, he'd be damned if he'd let it be taken away.

Alfred pulled the car up to the tall brick building, most of the lights on at this time of day, indicating most were home from their workday.

"We're going to run in grab your stuff and then we'll head to the cave." Alfred nodded from the driver's side, Wally already walking ahead of Bruce into the apartment building.

Bruce followed close behind the speedster, noticing Wally's shoulders tense up more as they progressed down the dimly lit corridor. Wally paused once they reached the third floor, stopping in front of a door Bruce had been in front of many evenings before.

Wally pulled out his key, Bruce glancing up and down the corridor for any suspicious activity.

Wally couldn't help but feel uneasy in the building. Not a feeling he was used to in his own city, but Lennox had made him feel unnerved. The idea that someone like Lennox could come in and royally screw-up his life like he had, made Wally think twice about underestimating the psycho.

He slid his key into the lock, noticing the slight resistance. Wally gasped, his eyes widened as he grabbed Bruce and ran to the opposite end of the hall, just seconds before his door burst open, flames and smoke now where there had been a door.

"Bruce call 911! I'm gonna get Mrs. Ken." Wally ran to the apartment door next to his, knocking rapidly before entering. A moment later an elderly, Asian woman and her cat were in his arms, wide-eyed as they were safely put on the sidewalk outside the building.

Wally glanced around as he zipped back up to the third floor, sirens wailing in the distance. Bruce was helping others funnel down the fire escape and the stairs in a quick and effective manner, making sure everyone got out.

The fire fighters had just started up the stairs along with a few cops when Wally heard a louder beeping coming from inside his apartment. He hadn't even thought to check—

BOOM!

The entire building shook this time, the blast blowing flames out of the doorway, knocking Bruce and Wally to opposite ends of the hallway. Various fire fighters and cops grumbled as they got up, the closest one glancing over to check on Wally.

"Hey Wally, you okay?"

Wally coughed, feeling a pain in his chest from having the wind knocked out of him, but nodded at the officer, knowing his breath would return soon enough. He frantically looked around for Bruce but found his Dark Knight running in the smoke towards him from the other end of the hall.

Just as he stood up he heard a commotion coming from the stairs next to him. He glanced around in time to see four large men in black, masks covering their faces, come down the stairs. Each of them was carrying a gun. Shots rang in the air as recovering officers and fire fighters scrambled back down for cover from the growing flames and the torrent of bullets.

Bruce was caught up in a flood of people, trying desperately to get to Wally as he could see Wally trying to gain footing after the disorienting blast. "Wally!" He shouted, trying to reach him through the panicked throng of people. A man in black and carrying a pistol strode towards Wally, easily dodging the speedster's disoriented attempt at punching him. Instead Wally received a punch to the gut, bringing the already breathless speedster to his knees.

Bruce couldn't do anything. In the commotion all he could do was fight the other black-clad men, and scramble to try to get to Wally who had collapsed into unconsciousness after being pistol-whipped in the back of the head.

"CLARK I NEED YOU NOW!" Batman called into the comm, hearing a number of cries on the other end trying to understand what could have made Batman so agitated that he would yell for Superman, using his real name.

"Batman? Where are you?" Clark sounded on the other end, his voice panicked.

"Wally's apartment!" He paused to kick an assailant down the stairs, running after Wally who was slung over a man's shoulder. "Apartment on fire! They're taking Wally!"

Running out into the street, followed by smoke and a number of first responders, Bruce ran after Wally's captors. Just as he found them, he saw three beams of light flash in front of him and Superman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern flew in by his side.

"There!" He said, pointing at the men tossing Wally's limp body into the back of a van. Clark saw and whooshed over to the van. But was flustered when a smoke bomb exploded in his path, green, billowing smoke suddenly filling the area.

Superman faltered, falling to the ground. "Kryptonite?" He gasped.

Batman yelled for Green Lantern to get Superman out of the area, still running after the van. Another explosion rocked the ground, screams sounding from inside the apartment building. Batman turned, instantly aware that there were people that needed saving, and then he did the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

"Hawkgirl!" Shayera whipped around from her pursuit of the van, seeing the rising flames and smoke coming from the building, she looked into Bruce's eye, a knowing look settling there. "We have to save the civilians." Bruce spat out.

Hawkgirl looked back at the disappearing van one last time before flying up to rescue the trapped people.

Bruce watched as the van turned away from the scene, his heart breaking as the hope he had sped away from the chaos.

Running back towards Green Lantern to help the wounded and get the remaining people out of the now burning building, he took in all the chaos. "I'll save you Wally. I promise."

...

Aw man. I really like making people kidnap Flash...oh well! Drama! *hair flip*

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC characters, but I do own Victor Lennox and Det. Blake Hayes.

I don't apologize for how creepy and psychotic Lennox is, but I'm warning you now he's intense. So warning for drugs and violence.

...

Wally groaned, his head was pounding and his chest felt like he'd been used as a punching bag. Which, if memory serves, he had been. Glancing around the stark room, he found himself strapped to what looked like an operating table, but it was upright so he faced a large window overlooking the city. He could see a small billowing cloud of smoke rising in the distance.

"You're still in Central City, in case you were wondering." The smooth voice of Victor Lennox came from behind him. He tried to turn and look, but his restraints kept him from doing so.

Lennox moved in front of Wally, slinking to stand two feet from the struggling hero.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you'd be more fun, Wally. After all, why would I put you in restraints you could escape from?"

Wally growled, stopping his struggles for a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a large office, a massive picture window looking out into the expansive center of Central City. A large desk angled itself away from one wall, the rest of the office space filled with various knick-knacks, seats, and glittering awards sprinkled on the various surfaces. He couldn't help but be angered by all the awards.

"My office. Again, in case you were wondering." Lennox tilted his head, looking to Wally like a predator eyeing his prey.

"What do you want, Lennox?" The man in question simply smiled, a look of delight as he clapped his hands together.

"He speaks! I was beginning to think this wouldn't be any sort of fun at all." The elegantly dressed man walked over to the desk, Lennox pulled out a small glowing green rock. He slowly walked back to Wally, standing where he had been moments before.

Wally looked at the kryptonite in Lennox's hand. "What are you doing Lennox? Kryptonite doesn't affect me."

Lennox barked out a laugh, tucking the green rock into his breast pocket. "Oh contraire my speedy friend. It's a bit more influential than you think." Wally continued to glare at the man in front of him, never taking his eyes off Lennox as he started to struggle in his restraints once again.

"Ah, Wallace, you just don't give up, do you?" Wally continued to glare, not taking the bait. "To be honest I admire your tenacity but it would be bothersome, so you have to go."

"The League knows about your involvement with Luthor! They'll get to the bottom of this and they'll—"

Lennox grabbed Wally by the throat, his face filled with barely contained rage inches from Wally's own.

"THEY'LL WHAT? Stop me? Ha!" He pushed away, letting go of Wally's throat, listening to the hero gasp for air. "Your band of merry heroes knows that I'm simply a supplier of kryptonite. A substance, I might add, that is not illegal, simply taboo. Luthor thinks he's hit a gold mine of energy and a weapon that'll take out the boy in blue, but I've found the green rock to be more capable than that. More subtle."

Wally's coughed and coughed, air filling his lungs. He could feel the bruises forming on his throat. "What do you want with the stuff?" he croaked, "You've got the drug trade down, why do you need the kryptonite?"

Lennox pulled up a chair and sat in it, inches in front of Wally. "You really don't see do you?"

Wally narrowed his eyes, watching as Lennox got up to circle around him.

"It's the kryptonite, Wallace. Luthor isn't the only crazy rich maniac interested in this shiny green rock. Its vast capabilities are astounding. Really. It's amazing what this little rock can do when combined with low quantities of hallucinogenic drugs like LSD and ecstasy. They become undetectable to modern drug tests!" Lennox sounded giddy. His voice rising as he explained his plan to his prisoner.

Wally couldn't help but see the cliché, "You're going to monologue at me? Really? I thought you'd be better than that." Lennox stopped mid-word, his cold eyes glittering as he shuffled up next to Wally, his face next to the speedster's.

"I may be clichéd, but you can bet your scrawny ass there won't be any happy ending for you, Wallace. Don't underestimate me and don't piss me off. It's rude to ridicule your host." Spitting out his last word, Lennox continued circling Wally, now holding a small green vial. He stopped, grabbing a syringe lying on a nearby table. Wally began struggling in his restraints. He wasn't sure what exactly this new drug that Lennox was mentioning did, but he wasn't about to stick around to find out. Subtly he tried to vibrate his hands out of the restraints. All of a sudden he was engulfed in excruciating pain, an electrical current surging through his body.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lennox said, his voice taking on a sing-songy quality. "Sorry, Flash," Wally's eyes narrowed again, anger piercing through the pain. Lennox just laughed, "Ah, yes, I know who you really are Flashy-poo. If you didn't already pick that up from out nice chat earlier."

Wally grit his teeth as another electrical current surged through his body, the electricity coming from his restraints. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pain made him incapable of even screaming. Lennox simply filled the syringe as Wally flailed on the table, the green liquid menacing in the small instrument.

"Oh Wally. Your friend was such a pain. He was getting too close to my plan. You see he figured out that I was using my little miracle in a bottle here to influence all the local crime lords. That's what I get for leaving my dirty work to the help." He let out a dramatic sigh before jamming the needle into Wally's thigh. Wally cried out, pain hammering through his system as Lennox emptied the green contents into the hero.

"I made this batch especially for you. I call it 'Flash of Death', get it?" Lennox's eyes went from gleeful to sharp and focused in a second. "Because I'm going to kill you, Flash."

Wally grit his teeth, his blood felt like it was boiling him from the inside. "Man, you are one crazy son-of-a-bitch."

"Ha!" Lennox shouted, tossing the now empty syringe behind him, not caring where it fell. "You have no idea!" The crazy man walked over to his large desk and opened the top drawer. When he circled back around, Wally noticed he had a revolver. He recognized it. Anger flooded his brain, "Where did you get that?"

Lennox looked up, his finger spinning the barrel. He ignored the venom in the speedster's tone and continued toying with the weapon. "Oh this?" He asked, gesturing with the gun, "Its mine, speed bump. Where do you think Blake got it? Oh right." He paused, scratching his head with the barrel of the gun. Wally silently wished it would go off.

"I never did explain what the hell that green stuff was. It's probably making you feel rather strange right about now." Skipping back over to the desk, Lennox playfully hopped on, swinging his feet, gun still in hand. "See I've created a super drug that allows me to influence people in a short amount of time. Though your cocktail is special in that instead of your feelings, I've targeted your feeling, as in your nerves and pain receptors specifically." As if to punctuate his statement, he fired off a round into Wally's shoulder. Wally let out a blood-curdling scream, the pain from the gunshot more excruciating than anything he'd ever felt, it's magnitude dimming the edge of his vision. The world tilted for a moment, his vision grey.

Hopping off the desk, Lennox meandered over next to Wally. Lennox grabbed the speedster's chin, his nails biting into Wally's flesh as he slapped him across the face a few times, his shoulder felt like it had exploded, but his attention was back on Lennox, the madman's eyes glinting with a vicious gleam. "No, no. Don't fall asleep during story time! It's rude, Wallace!" Lennox continued his movement. Punctuating his story with the gun.

"I was a small time crook, a crooked businessman with little influence. I sought to change that. By a happy accident I discovered the affects kryptonite had on our garden variety drugs and I decided to experiment until I found a concoction that after sufficient exposure, allowed me to influence anyone I wanted to do anything I wanted them to do. Needless to say every crime boss in the city was on my to do list and in just under a year of 'real estate' transactions, I had Central City's entire underworld under my thumb."

He laughed, watching as Wally gasped for air, sweat beading on his forehead. He walked next to the hurting hero, smiling as he reached forwards and prodded Wally's bullet wound, making him scream. "Oh this is fun! Of course, I became a 'real' businessman and became loved all throughout the city. What a crock!" He leaned against Wally's table, looking out the large window. His smile dropping to a frown, "But our nosey little friend Hayes decided he didn't like my extracurricular activities after that stupid little slut, Livy had the gall to try to run away from me. Once I knew where he liked to drink it was really as simple as spiking his drink and a few one-on-one chats he wouldn't remember." Slowly his grin returned, Wally boiling with rage as he listened to the maniac go on and on. He walked across the room, gaze never leaving the smoke cloud in the distance.

"It was so easy, just a few chats and that man was ready to jump off a building. But I'm only human." He said, shrugging as though he had told Wally he had bought the wrong milk. "I made the mistake of not telling him to forget all about me and here we are."

Lennox turned to face Wally, the smile on his face slowly melting, replaced by a terrifying glare. His voice came out like a growl. "No one runs away from me. Ever." Suddenly he raised the gun, took aim and shot Wally in the thigh right in the muscle. A wave of crippling agony shot through his body this time taking Wally into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.

...

Oh, he's so creepy! Yay! And poor Flash...makes for a good story though *wink*

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

And so our story starts coming to the epic conclusion! A few more chapters and this baby will go to market :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

...

Bruce and Clark sent the first responders off, all the residents of the surrounding buildings now safe and sound. J'onn and Diana had come down from the Watchtower after hearing about Wally, their faces etched with worry.

Bruce paced in the street, his clothes now covered in soot and his face so dirty his blue eyes stood out. Worry evident on his face.

Everyone else was getting nervous seeing Bruce so rattled, they were used to Batman being the steady one, the one who remained outside of the emotional connection until the job was done. That's when they knew he let himself feel things, when he decompressed. But this was different. This was Wally and they were all distraught about it.

"Bruce," the billionaire's eyes shot up to Clark's, his eyes narrowing before he realized he was still in his civilian clothes from earlier. Nodding, he ran over to Alfred, the concerned butler nodding when Bruce whispered in his ear. Walking around to the trunk, the Englishman pulled out a duffel bag, Bruce grabbing it before placing a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Bring him home, Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded, emotion flooding his eyes before taking off down the street so he could find somewhere to change. The others watched him run off, Clark and Diana following him, while the rest of the heroes decided they could be of best use back on the Watchtower where they could try and locate Wally's whereabouts via his GPS tracker. If he still had it.

Clark and Diana caught up with Bruce just as he pulled on his cowl, now dressed as Batman, the glare he'd had before only amplified to show the other two heroes the seriousness of the situation. They knew they needed to save Wally, fast, or Batman as going to lose it.

"Batman, we're going to find him." Wonder Woman said, placing a soft hand on Bruce's arm, feeling the tension in the man.

Bruce simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. They walked a ways down the crowded street, the crowd parting at the sight of the three heroes.

"Where do we start, Batman?" Bruce looked over at Clark, the worry etched on his friend's face brought him back to the present.

"We start with the traffic cam footage and we can check the GPS tracker I put in his boot." Superman smirked, knowing Wally probably wasn't aware of the tracker. Bruce clicked the button in his earpiece, "Lantern, do you copy?"

The trio went to the nearest rooftop, Superman dropping a grumbling Batman next to Wonder Woman. "Batman, I'm here. I think I know where Flash is!"

The three heroes looked at each other, hope in their eyes. Bruce answered, "Where?"

"His distress signal is going off and you'll never guess where."

Bruce groaned, "We don't have time for this Lantern, WHERE?" He shouted the last bit, startling the other two closest to him.

"He's at Lennox Imperial Tower, top floor." Green Lantern paused, alarm hitting everyone.

"He's with Lennox, Batman."

Bruce growled, letting out a frustrated cry. Superman, not waiting for an invitation, grabbed Bruce by the arms and flew off the roof, Wonder Woman close behind.

"Damn it!" Bruce yelled, startled to be so high of the ground. "Warn me next time you big blue dope!"

Superman grinned, but it quickly disappeared, their destination not far ahead of them.

Bruce frowned, his stomach churning with anxiety. "Clark. His distress signal would only go off if—"

"We know where he is, Bruce." Superman whispered, cutting off Batman's train of thought. He knew how hard this must be for his oldest friend. "Now we get him."

Bruce nodded, his brows furrowed as they flew over the city. They found where they had Wally.

Bruce only hoped they'd make it in time.

...

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM.


End file.
